The Exception
by Bashful-D
Summary: Scott has an older sister named Stacy who's a bit of a player but with a big dream. Allison Argent is the new girl in Beacon Hills high school as a senior and sparks fly. Allison/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys I know you might be pissed for leaving my other story but I hit a major writer's block. If you have any ideas for this or my other story PM me. This story is about Scott's older sister Stacy, falling in love with Allison. If you're wondering how she looks I picture her as Marie Avgeropoulos so...yeah, enjoy!

I woke up, my eyes facing the ceiling. I look at the clock, 6:40 AM. Well, i'm going to be late for work. I worked at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic as an assistant vet. So did Scott but he worked the afternoon shift. I took a shower and changed into some skinny jeans and vintage T-shirt with some blue Nike high-top shoes.

After I finished my makeup I grabbed my keys to my black and blue 1969 728 Camero. Yeah, impressed. I had to work my ass of to get it. I barely let Scott touch it. I drove to the clinic and saw Doctor Deaton already sweeping the floor.

"Hey doc, that's my job," I said with a smirk. He seemed startled at first then relaxed. "Well, if someone came to their job in time I wouldn't be doing this," he replied, I laughed.

"Sorry doc, overslept." Well, it wasn't a lie.

He chuckled, "it's alright."

I continued sweeping the floor and we fell into a comfortable silence until he spoke up, "any girl problems lately?" Doctor Deaton asks.

Doctor Deaton was the first person I came out to when I was 16. That was 5 years ago and he was calming and really cool about it. After that I came out to my mom and she was just as cool.

I laughed but shook my head. "No, not any," I answered, "i'm just laying low." He looked at me in the eye. "Ahh, I was just like you when I was a kid, I was popular, the quarterback, all the guys envied me." He looked in the air as if he was reminiscing.

I cackled at the image of Doctor Deaton as a teenager.

"Well i'm not a quarterback and not in high school," I told him. He looked back at me, "but you ARE a little player." He said as he ruffled my hair. After a few jokes and laughs I realised it was almost time to pick up Scott and Stiles from school. As I was leaving he stopped me. "Oh, I forgot you don't have to come tomorrow i'm teaching the new girl a couple things," he smiled. "Kay doc, i'll tell Scott," I said as I went out the door and went to my car. I put on my blue Los Angeles SnapBack turned up the radio and went to Scott's school. I arrived and went on the hood of my car and waited. A couple girls passed by and winked at me but I just smirked. "Still not old enough!" I shouted. Scott and Stiles arrived with confused looks on there faces.

"Nothing," I confirmed. They got in the car and we were driving to my mom's house which I onced lived in but moved out. Stiles spoke up, "I thought we were going to the skate park?"

Scott joined in, "Yeah, you said after school."

I rolled my eyes, "fine you big babies." We went to the skate park which was right next the beach. Yes, I know how to skateboard. It's not hard. We went on the ramp and did a couple tricks when I saw the most beautiful girl i've ever seen.

A/N So chapter one complete. Yeah so Stacy's like a skater/badass chick ya know? That's not all she does(; Next chap Allison and Stacy interaction. Oh, and this is all human no one's a werewolf.


	2. Awkward Meeting

Sorry for not updating it's just I don't have that much time now but here it is :D.

This girl was just breathtaking beautiful. I climb down the ramp and stand next to Stiles and Scott. I point over to the beautiful girl who was with these other girls that I recognized as Lydia and Erica because i've seen them with Stiles and Scott, "Who's that?"

"You mean Allison?" Scott asks with his eyebrows scrunched together. "That's her name?" Hmm, Allison... It fits her. "Maybe I should introduce myself," I say while wiggling my eyebrows. I walk over to the bench with my skateboard in my hand. Lydia and Erica immediately notice me but Allison still has her head turned. "Lydia and Erica, right?" I ask while pointing at them. Allison finally turns her head and I can see the face that got me so starstruck in the first place. "You must be Allison," I stick out my hand "I'm Stacy." I see her dimples as she takes my hand and I feel a jolt of electricity through my hand as cliche as it sounds and we stare at each other for a long time until I hear someone clear their throat. Erica gets up and pulls Lydia's hand "Yeah...we're gonna go talk with Scott and Stiles." Allison gives Erica a weird look but Erica just waves.

I sit down next to her and put my skateboard under my feet. "You're new?" I ask to break this awkward silence. She clears her throat and nods in the positive "Yeah, just moved here from Wisconsin."

I nod and play with my skateboard under my feet. "You go to Beacon Hills High School?" She asks squinting with her eyes because of the sun but she has the cutest face that makes me smile. I chuckle and reply, "No I already graduated." I start playing with my tattoo on my left wrist. I trace it with my fingers that catches her attention. "Nice tattoo," she scootes a little closer to see it more clearly. "What's it mean?"

"It means lust in Japanese," we have eye contact for a couple seconds before we break away. I clear my throat and pull down my sleave. "How are you liking California?" I ask looking at the floor. She shruggs, "It's alright but i'm not use to everything."

"Yeah, that could be a bit overwhelming for some people." I look over at the ramp where Scott and Stiles were and Erica looks like she's flirting with Scott but Stiles just keeps looking at Lydia with adoration while she's adjusting her makeup.

"What a loser," I mumble under my breath. "Hmm?" Allison ask confused. "No, it's just Stiles would do anything to get Lydia's attention."

She chuckles and I turn my head while adjusting my snapback. "Same with Erica, i've only been here two days but Scott's all she talks about." Allison says while looking at Erica rubbing her hand on Scott's arm. "Yeah, Scott's my brother he's a senior at Beacon hills."

"Oh, so am I" She says while picking at her nails. I look at my watch and realize it's been almost an hour which only seems like five minutes. I get up and push up my skateboard up to my hand. "I should get going," I say while holding out my arm again. "It was a pleasure to meet you," I say as I kiss her hand. I wink at her before walk to Scott and Stiles. I walk to the ramp and signal Scott and Stiles that it's time to leave and they say their goodbyes to Lydia and Erica. We get in the car and so do Scott and Stiles. "Dude, i'm so late for work," I hear Scott say. "Oh, yeah I forgot you don't have to go to work Doc's teaching the new girl some stuff." I pull up to the house I used to live in but after I graduated I felt like I didn't need my mom anymore so I got my own house. Scott and Stiles jump out and wave. I start driving home and I start to smile just thinking of Allison.


End file.
